


Honey

by ddelusionall



Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Catboy Jung Yunho, Catboys & Catgirls, Collars, Hairdresser Kim Jaejoong, Jaejoong sort of follows them, Jaejoong's ex won't leave him alone, Jung Yunho is too sexy, Junsu owns actual cats, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Past Relationship(s), actually just catboy, there are rules to be a catboy's master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong learns what it means to be a Master to a catboy named Yunho ... sort of. Sequel toBaby
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Catboys and their Slaves--um, Masters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718032
Kudos: 4





	1. Hope is the only bee that makes honey without flowers. - Robert Green Ingersoll

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Master?” Baby whispers soft, purring while Changmin runs his hands through his hair. Changmin trails his fingertip over the edge of his ear just to see him shiver.

“Yes, Baby?”

Baby sits up, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. “Don’t get mad.”

Changmin smiles and puts his arms around Baby’s naked waist. “I promise.”

“I ... know ... I know ...” He bites his lip with a sharp tooth. “I know another catboy.”

Changmin’s eyes narrow.

“No! Not. I do not want to share you,” Baby growls and digs claws into his chest. “I just ... if you ... do you know someone else, someone that would want him?”

Changmin ponders him for a moment.

“It’s just that ... Yunho hasn’t had a master for so very long, much longer than me, and I ... he ... we’re not really friends, but I know him, and I know where he lives, and he did save my life once when I got hit by a car about fifty years ago.”

Changmin runs his fingers over Baby’s hips and down to his ass.

“He is really nice,” Baby says, breaking off to meow as Changmin digs his fingers into his ass.

“There is one ... one person, I know, but Baby ...” Changmin smiles. “He is going to have to meet you first.”

Baby curls up against his chest with a yawn. “That’s okay.”

“Are you tired?” he asks while running his hands up and down his Baby’s back.

Baby hums, purring a little louder.

“Should we go to bed to take a nap?”

Baby licks at Changmin’s collarbone where it sticks out from his t-shirt. “Maybe not for a nap.”

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong finishes his last hair cut of the day with relief. He adores his customers, but it has been a bad week. His ex-boyfriend has been stalking him again, showing up at his house, at his work, at where he goes shopping. He doesn’t want to file a complaint against him, but Jihoon is so very possessive. Jaejoong knows he’ll have to wait until either he has someone else or Jihoon hurts him. He doesn’t want either of those things at the moment.

Halfway through closing his salon and saying goodbye to the other stylists, he realizes his phone is flashing with a text message. He sighs, because Jihoon has been sending him text messages all day long. Everytime he blocks the number, Jihoon changes his own.

With trepidation, he picks up his phone.

Changmin? Why is Changmin texting him? It’s not the ex-boyfriend he was expecting, but after recovering from the shock, Jaejoong reads the text.

_Hey! I know it’s been a long time, but I have someone I want you to meet. Can you come over for dinner?_

Jaejoong ponders for a moment and decides that yes, yes he can, if it means he will not be at his apartment just waiting for Jihoon to knock. He sends a text back and heads home for a really quick shower.

(=^ェ^=)

Master opens the door for his friend, Jaejoong, who is absolutely stunning. He has burgundy hair that shimmers bright red, and his eyes are blue (though Baby figures they are contact lenses). He’s wearing a pair of well-fitted jeans and a button down shirt that hangs on his frame to show off his muscled body. Baby is sure he’s never seen anyone so beautiful, even as beautiful or more so than those people on TV. He tugs at the hoody, uncomfortable after so long without wearing clothes regularly.

Master greets Jaejoong with a smile and a hug that lingers too long for his liking. He narrows his eyes at the pair from his seat on the couch.

Master offers his friend a drink. He is halfway through a “yes” when he catches sight of Baby.

“Oh, hi.”

Master smiles at him on his way to the table where there are drinks and shot glasses and says, “This is Baby.”

Jaejoong looks at Master with his eyes narrowed. “Shim Changmin. He is too young for you.”

Master laughs as he sits next to Baby, and Baby curls up against his side. “He’s older than both of us. Sit. I’ll explain.”

Jaejoong is wary, but he sits in the overstuffed chair that Master had bought just for Baby. It’s quiet until after the first shot of soju, and Baby leans up to lick a drop at the corner of Master’s mouth. He purrs quietly.

“What the --”

Master smiles over at his friend. “Baby, this is my friend Jaejoong.”

“He’s pretty, Master.”

“I know,” Master says just as Jaejoong says, “Shim Changmin!”

Baby smiles at Jaejoong. “What? He is my master.”

Jaejoong’s eyes narrow.

Master chuckles. “We’re confusing him.”

Baby nods and says, “You explain.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to remind you about my obsession with catboys,” Master says.

Jaejoong snorts. “No.”

“You did not believe me when I told you they existed.”

“Still don’t.”

“I know.” Master lifts his hands to Baby’s face and under the hood of the sweater. He scratches lightly and Baby meows and purrs. He’s a little nervous, showing someone who isn’t Master what he really is, but this is for Yunho, too, and Yunho really, really needs a master.

The hood falls and his ears twitch, and he hears Jaejoong’s sharp intake of breath. Baby shifts on Master’s lap and feels his tail move and relax outside of the confines of the shorts.

“Is this some sort of joke?”

Baby rubs against Master’s chest for a moment and then slinks down to the floor. He turns his gaze to Jaejoong, knows his eyes are slitted and almost glowing in satisfaction as Master scratches between his ears.

Master tells Jaejoong about finding him, about his research. Baby doesn’t listen. He crawls over to the stunned man, still purring and rubs up against his knee. Jaejoong stares down at him, and Baby pouts, meowing until Jaejoong lifts a shaking hand (god, even his hands are pretty) and pets between his ears.

Baby purrs louder, lifting his neck, and the bell on his collar jingles. Fingertips trail down his neck to the bell and the tag, and Baby tries not to arch into the touches of someone who is not his Master.

“S-so what ... why ... this is a huge secret, Changmin-ah. Why tell me?”

Master smiles. “Because Baby knows of another catboy that wants a master, and I figured you’d be perfect.”

Jaejoong’s mouth is open in shock, and he licks his lips and glances down at Baby. “Fucking hell, I need another drink.”

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong grips the paper bag in his hand tightly as he follows just a few paces behind Changmin and Baby. Jaejoong, at first, refused to call the catboy that, and called him Yoochun, until the adorable thing pouted up at him every time, and Jaejoong relented.

Baby. Catboy. Fucking hell.

He keeps waiting to wake up. He’s spent three days at Changmin’s house, getting used to watching Baby crawl around mostly naked, kiss and touch Changmin in ways that have his ex-boyfriend growling in lust, and smile up at him, but rarely talk. Baby calls him “Master’s friend.”

He also understands why Changmin thought of him when he said there was another catboy who needed a master.

Jaejoong still owns the cute pair of cat ears and the tail buttplug he’d donned for Changmin’s sexual enjoyment when they dated so long ago.

Baby suddenly stops walking, and Jaejoong hears growling.

“Yunho?” Baby whispers.

The growling stops and then starts again. Jaejoong cannot see in the dark. He moves in next to Changmin.

“Yunho,” Baby continues. “Don’t be like that. I’m not here for territory or anything. This is my master, Changmin. And this is Master’s friend, Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong takes a few shaky steps forward and finally sees a figure hunched against a wall, slightly hidden by a wooden crate. The growls increase and Jaejoong swallows his fear.

“Hi, Yunho,” Jaejoong whispers, voice wavering. “I brought you some ramyun with shrimp and crab. Baby says you like crab. It’s one of my favorites, too.” Jaejoong sets the bag on the ground and moves away from it. He notices that Changmin and his catboy have moved further away from them.

The growling stops.

Jaejoong winces as he sits on the dirty ground, crossing his legs. The figure moves and Jaejoong smiles.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Yunho, but I do want to talk to you, to see you. Will you come sit with me?”

The figure stays where he is.

Changmin did warn him that the catboy wasn’t going to just leap into his lap.

So Jaejoong talks, about his family and his life and his salon and his customers, and his favorite books and movies. He tries not to be too eager when the figure finally slinks out of the shadows.

He’s tall, Jaejoong notes right away, even when he’s slouched over. He’s wearing a hoody, to cover his ears and tail, but Jaejoong can see what a matted, tangled, snarly mess his hair is and he really wants to cut and style it. His eyes glow green as they catch light from a nearby bulb.

Jaejoong forces himself to breathe normally and smile. He picks up the bag, the offering required by the rules, and moves it closer to Yunho and further away from himself. And he keeps talking, this time about his apartment and his neighborhood and how he likes his coffee and how he’s trying to quit smoking, again.

Yunho moves close enough to grab the bag and then dances away, but not far. He is ravenous as he eats and Jaejoong gets an even better look at him. The hood has fallen off, and his ears are golden brown, white tufts at the tips, and his tail is white and brown striped.

“Is it good?” Jaejoong asks.

And Yunho glances over him and smiles, and Jaejoong’s breath catches. He is so adorable, the way his eyes crinkle and his lips spread. He nods and keeps eating.

“I made that,” Jaejoong says. “I like to cook a lot. Sometimes I cook too much though. I can bring you more food if you want me to. Or ...”

Jaejoong breaks off and has to take a very deep breath. “Or you can come over. I can cook for you at my apartment.”

Yunho stops eating and his eyes narrow.

“You don’t have to,” Jaejoong adds quickly. “It’s an Invitation.” He takes out a piece of paper from his pocket and sets it on the ground. “This is my address, both home and work, and my phone number. You can call me or visit me any time you want, okay?”

Jaejoong stands up and Yunho dashes back to his hiding place, with his food. “It was very nice to meet you, Yunho. I hope you come to visit me soon.” He turns around, and hears a faint, “Thank you,” from the shadows.

It is so very hard to walk away.

(=^ェ^=)

Yunho knows it’s too early for Jaejoong to be awake, he knows that it’s not even a decent hour for anyone to be awake, but he rocks on his feet and holds down the buzzer again. The main door is locked and Jaejoong forgot to give him the code to get in.

Stupid humans.

But he’s hungry, and the seafood ramyun he ate three days ago was the best thing he had in a long time.

Finally a voice says, “God, what?”

It’s deep and sleep-ridden and sends a layer of lust slamming through Yunho’s body. He shivers before he can stop himself, and says, “You promised me food. You said you’d cook for me.”

It’s silent on the other line, and then Jaejoong says, “Yunho?”

But Yunho does not answer and the door clicks open, and Yunho hurries into the building. Jaejoong is on the third floor and Yunho walks up the stairs, ears twitching under the hoody. It’s a little nerve wracking being in a place he doesn’t know, but when he gets to the third floor, there is a door open, and Jaejoong is leaning against the doorjam. He’s wearing sweatpants and that’s it, strong muscled arms crossed and showing off a tattooed chest and stomach, and Yunho’s mouth waters.

He stops and stares.

Jaejoong yawns.

“It’s ... sorry ...” Yunho says and steps back. “I’ll ... I’ll come back. I ...”

“No,” Jaejoong says and then retracts that. “I mean you can, but ... you’re here. Just ... stay. Please.”

Yunho ponders him and then nods. Jaejoong smiles at him and goes back into his apartment, leaving the door open. Yunho follows him and then shuts the door carefully.

“I made some coffee,” Jaejoong says. “Would you like some?”

Yunho nods. The apartment is small, just enough space for a small living room and a kitchen with a bar. There is a hallway that Yunho presumes leads to a bathroom and a bedroom. Everything is brightly colored. The couch is bright blue, the rugs on the wooden floor are rainbows of colors and the kitchen cupboards are green.

He likes it a lot. And it smells really good. Coffee and food and ... ... Jaejoong. Spicy. Tangy.

Yunho moves to the bar and sits on a black wooden chair just as Jaejoong sets a cup of coffee in front of him. He smiles and watches while Yunho doctors the cup with sugar and cream.

“You’re more than welcome to explore and do whatever you like while you are here,” Jaejoong says.

Yunho smiles happily from behind his coffee cup.

“What would you like for breakfast?”

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong sighs in relief as he finally reschedules his last appointment. He hasn’t been able to take the last two days off work, but finally, finally, he has all day Saturday and Sunday off.

To spend with his catboy.

His catboy.

Jaejoong groans and puts his head on his desk. It’s been a strange two days with Yunho at his house. He hasn’t left and Jaejoong does not mind. He sleeps on Jaejoong’s squishy couch and eats the food Jaejoong’s makes.

Changmin has sent him texts all day telling him he needs to make a Declaration of Intent.

Jaejoong knows that, he just doesn’t want to do it and then scramble off to work. Junsu, his assistant manager and amazing hair stylist in his own right, sticks his neon pink-dyed hair and pierced face in the door and tells him to go be unproductive on his own time.

Jaejoong flips him off, but he goes home, even though it’s really early.

Yunho is not on the couch, or laying in the living room or in the bathroom. Jaejoong fears he has left and then spots him curled up at the end of Jaejoong’s bed, right in a bright square of sunlight.

A nap sounds like a very good idea, but Jaejoong isn’t sure of the rules in this situation, especially since he has not made a Declaration of Intent.

Yunho lifts his head and looks over at him with a sleepy smile. “Hi, Mas-Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong smiles widely back at the slip and says hello. Jaejoong watches in awe as Yunho’s body shifts and his arms straighten and he stretches. His golden brown tail goes taut and relaxes. He yawns and claws rip into the bedsheets. He realizes that Yunho has showered (finally) and he’s wearing a pair of Jaejoong’s sweats. But his hair is still an absolute disaster.

“How was your day?” Jaejoong asks and sits on the floor, so his face is even with Yunho’s.

Yunho smiles. “Lazy.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “Well, I have good news. I have the next two days off work.”

“Why is that good news?” There is caution in his voice.

With a small smile, Jaejoong says, “Because I can stay at home with you.”

“Why do you want to do that?”

Jaejoong’s smile widens. “Because I want to be your master.”

Yunho rolls to his back, tail waving perilously close to Jaejoong’s hands, but he does not touch it. Not yet.

“Do you want me to be your master?” Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho tilts his head and looks at Jaejoong upside down. “I haven’t left yet.”

“I’m glad you haven’t. I should have spent the last two days with you.”

“Yes, you should have, but you’ve had work. I understand.”

“Well, two whole days. What do you want to do?”

“Eat.”

Jaejoong laughs. “Yes, I know that. Besides that?”

“I don’t know yet. We’ll see.”

(=^ェ^=)

The next day, Yunho growls at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is a tangled mess. It’s his own fault for letting it get so bad, but being a street cat and being a house cat are totally different. He doesn’t need to look menacing or cover everything in his scent (not that he hasn’t been rubbing up against all of Jaejoong’s furniture). It’s just that ... being a house cat means being well groomed and fluffy.

Yunho is not fluffy.

Pouting, he stalks out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and he goes to the living room. Jaejoong is sitting on the couch, and Yunho plops on the floor next to him and lays his head against Jaejoong’s thigh.

“Jaejoong?”

“Yes?”

“Can you ... you’re a hair stylist right?”

“Yes.”

“Can you ...” Yunho grabs the mess of hair and pulls on it. “Fix this.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “Sure. Stay right here and let me go get some things.”

Yunho sits on the floor and leans against the couch. He listens to Jaejoong move around before coming back into the living room. He drags in a chair from the kitchen and then pulls over a stool from the bar. He puts two towels on the ground, arranges everything, and then pats the chair.

“Come sit.”

Yunho crawls over, and smirks at the catch of Jaejoong’s breath. He pulls himself up into the chair.

“So,” Jaejoong says and clears his throat. “Do you want it short?”

“I like it long, but ... if you have to.”

“It is a bit of a mess.”

“Don’t say that like you haven’t been wanting to brush to it for four days.”

Jaejoong laughs. “You caught me. May I?”

“Yes.”

“I forgot a towel to catch the hair. Hang on.”

Yunho takes off the towel around his waist and again smirks at the sharp inhale of breath. He flings it over his shoulders.

Jaejoong’s hands shake as he adjusts it. “I’m going to spray a conditioner into it, so I can brush out the tangles more easily.”

Yunho’s ears twitch as the first spray of the cool liquid. He holds still as Jaejoong starts from the bottom, using a comb and a brush to work out the snarls. He doesn’t pull or yank, and Yunho is thankful for that.

“I have a sister,” Jaejoong says after about ten minutes of silence, “who never brushed her hair. She hated it. But I loved it. Brushing her hair was my favorite thing. I was cutting and styling my sisters’ hair before I was even a teenager.” There are a few snips of scissors. “Your hair is much softer than any of theirs. It’s beautiful.”

Yunho fights off the satisfied preen from the compliment but can’t help but purr. Just a little bit. Jaejoong doesn’t say much after that. There a few pulls that make Yunho wince, but Jaejoong whispers an apology and runs his fingers over Yunho’s scalp to soothe them.

“Be right back,” Jaejoong mutters and slips his fingers over Yunho’s shoulder.

He shivers and turns to look. Jaejoong took off his shirt at some point, and his back is covered in tattoos, all the way down to the small of his back, the curve of his ass, and Yunho licks his lips. Jaejoong is positively gorgeous. And strong, bulky shoulders, abs, small waist. Yunho wants his arms around his waist so badly.

He turns back around just before Jaejoong returns.

“Time for a cut,” Jaejoong says, “now that I can run my hands through it.” He does so, and Yunho doesn’t bother to fight the shiver, or the purring. Jaejoong does it again, running his fingers down Yunho’s neck. “How about shoulder length, or is that too short?”

Yunho shrugs. “You’re the stylist.”

Jaejoong laughs and snips his scissors in the air. He sprays Yunho’s hair down with water and cuts away, all around his front and back and sides. Yunho does everything he can to catch a glimpse of Jaejoong’s tattooed skin.

“I like your tattoos,” Yunho says.

“Thank you. I have a bit of an addiction.”

Yunho lifts up a hand and traces the edge of a butterfly’s wing on Jaejoong’s chest. Jaejoong’s skin pebbles and he holds his breath. Yunho smiles. “I like this one. It’s colorful.”

“Don’t tell me that or I’m going to go tattoo a rainbow on my skin just for you.”

Yunho looks up. “Would you?”

Jaejoong smiles. “I would do anything for you.”

Yunho looks back down, but can’t stop his smile. “Thank you for the haircut.”

“You look amazing.”

“I always do.”

Jaejoong laughs and takes the towel off Yunho’s shoulders. “Yes, you do. Now, go rinse off in the shower and I’ll clean up this mess, and then I’ll make us some dinner. Sound good.”

Yunho nods and stands up. He notes the way Jaejoong’s eyes quickly run up and down his naked body, and then he’s blushing, and Yunho moves in close to him, slides his hands around that waist, and feels Jaejoong’s gasp and his heart speeds up and Yunho hugs him. He’s just a tiny bit taller than Jaejoong, though that doesn’t seem to bother the human at all. He hugs Yunho back.

Yunho breathes in his scent. Clean and warm and sharp, like red pepper and spice. He buries his nose behind Jaejoong’s ear for just a moment and inhales. Just as his dick decides to show off how much he likes Jaejoong in his arms, Yunho pulls away. He smiles widely. “Thank you, Master.”

Jaejoong is stunned for long enough for Yunho to press a kiss to his cheek and he hurries away, to the bathroom to rinse off.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong sits on the couch, one hand idly flipping through a style magazine, the other scratching between Yunho’s ears. His purrs fill the room. He put on only sweat pants after his shower, and the hem is gaping just a little at the bend of his hip and Jaejoong has to keep his eyes on his magazine so he doesn’t caress the skin with his fingers.

He absolutely loves Yunho’s hair. It a light brown that Jaejoong fights to recreate in dye jobs and usually fails. When sunlight hits it, some strands look like liquid honey. Now that it’s clean and cut, it’s incredibly soft. Yunho’s ears are a slightly darker shade of honey-gold with white tufts at the tips. He doesn’t touch them, knowing how that always annoys Junsu’s actual cats.

Jaejoong also tries to forget the very, very gorgeous image of Yunho naked. Thick thighs, small pert little ass, strong back, thick thighs, gorgeous brown and white tail, half-hard delicious cock. Thick thighs, god his thighs.

Jaejoong clears his throat and shifts a little, trying not to disturb Yunho’s head where it rests against his leg.

The peaceful quiet is disturbed by loud knocking.

Jaejoong groans and covers his face. Fucking hell.

“M-master?” Yunho whispers.

Jaejoong looks down at him and tries to smile even as Jihoon knocks again. He just knows it’s Jihoon. “I’ll get rid of him.”

“Who is it, Master?”

“A very annoying, persistent ex-boyfriend.”

Yunho frowns as Jaejoong gets up. He heads to the door, cursing the man who just can’t take a hint. He flings the door open just as Jihoon starts to knock again. The man is attractive which is what drew Jaejoong to him in the first place, but after six months of being introduced at “My Jewel” or “My Diamond” or “My Beautiful” and never by his name, Jaejoong grew sick of it. It was sweet at first, but Jihoon started using it as a reason for him to control Jaejoong.

“Don’t go out with Junsu. I can’t have My Jewel tarnished by the people he hangs around. Don’t go outside today. I can’t have My Beautiful’s skin get wrinkles.”

He also started looking at Jaejoong’s text messages and hacked into his social media accounts. Jaejoong broke up with him when Jihoon told him he couldn’t cut men’s hair anymore because he didn’t want Jaejoong touching other men.

“Hello, My Flower,” Jihoon says and smiles. “Come to dinner.”

“I just ate,” Jaejoong says.

“You never eat this early.”

“I came home early and ate early, not that it’s any of your business. Go away, Jihoon.”

“Coffee, then.”

“No. Stop coming to my house. This is harassment.”

Jihoon frowns at him and opens his mouth to say something when he stops and stares, and hands sneak around Jaejoong’s waist. Hot breath dances on his neck before lips press against his skin. Jaejoong shivers, mind going blank for a moment.

“JaeJae,” Yunho says, voice rumbling like he’s purring, “come back to bed.”

Jihoon glares. “Who are you?”

Yunho smiles. “Well, about an hour ago, Jaejoong was calling me God, but my name is Yunho.”

Jaejoong leans against Yunho’s chest. He doesn’t know what to think about this, but Yunho is warm and mostly naked, and standing up for him.

“You little cheating slut.”

“Fuck off,” Yunho bites out. “He broke up with you. How is that cheating?”

“I see you didn’t dispute the slut part.”

Yunho growls and says, “Jaejoong is so very good at being a slut, aren’t you, JaeJae?”

Jae moans and nods.

“Fucker. Let him go. He belongs to me.”

Yunho laughs. “I see why you dumped him, JaeJae. I have a few friends that are police officers. We’ll get that restraining order expedited.”

“Fuck you.”

“I could call them right now and have you arrested instead,” Yunho says, hands trailing down Jaejoong’s stomach and into the pockets of his jeans. He puts his chin on Jaejoong’s shoulder. “I really don’t want to deal with that right now though. JaeJae promised me dessert.” He licks up Jaejoong’s neck, and Jaejoong moans, head tilted back.

Jihoon reaches out with a growl, but Yunho has cat reflexes and snags the man’s wrist before his fingers get close. Jihoon bites his lip and yanks his arm away. Yunho’s claws dig into the skin, leaving bleeding lines down his arm.

“Fuck you!”

“I think you should leave now,” Yunho says.

Jihoon actually looks at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiles, steps back, pushing Yunho with him, and slams the door. He turns in Yunho’s arms, puts his arms around his neck and pulls him close for a kiss.

“Not allowed,” Yunho mutters even as his tongue chases Jaejoong’s back into his mouth. Jaejoong slams against the door and hooks an ankle around Yunho’s knee. His hands run through and tangle in Yunho’s messy hair.

“Reward,” Jaejoong gasps while Yunho is sucking on his bottom lip. “Allowed.”

Yunho chuckles and purrs, hands sliding around Jaejoong’s waist to hold him tightly. He slows the kiss down. “As much as I want to shred the clothes off your body, we really can’t. Not yet.”

Jaejoong whimpers but he knows that Yunho is right. It really isn’t fair to Yunho at all because if they don’t end up getting along, and Jaejoong does not become his master, Yunho is the one that can lose everything. It’s Yunho who has to trust Jaejoong.

Yunho suddenly drops to his knees and rubs his face on Jaejoong’s jean-trapped erection. He purrs and lifts his gaze and smirks. “Want you, though, Master. Want you so much.”

Jaejoong moans, tangles his hands in Yunho’s hair, and lets the catboy tease him for a few more minutes.

He does not protest, later that night, when Yunho crawls into bed with him.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong doesn’t want to go to work ever again. He stays in bed, lying next to his catboy, hand running up and down his broad back, as the minutes tick closer to his first appointment Monday morning. The last two days have been absolute heaven. Lazy, yes, but also full of sweet kisses and heavy touches, promises of lust and love. His catboy is gorgeous. It takes all of his effort to not run his fingers up Yunho’s tail.

“Master has to go to work,” Yunho says, though his purring indicates that he doesn’t want Jaejoong to get up.

Jaejoong sighs. “I know. In a minute.”

Yunho turns his head and looks at him through his long lashes. “I’m not going to leave.”

Jaejoong smiles. “I know.”

Yunho finally rolls onto his back and Jaejoong transfers the soft caresses to his chest. “And you need to make me breakfast.”

“Only using me for my food.”

“And your pretty face.”

Jaejoong laughs and buries his face into Yunho’s neck. Strong arms wrap around him, and Jaejoong is the one practically purring as they slide down his bare back.

It’s a little odd how domineering Yunho is. Changmin says that his Baby is so docile and sweet, so cat-like and weak. Jaejoong knows that he won’t like Yunho like that. He likes this Yunho with strong muscles and a sharp tongue, and a definite need to claim him as Master and defend him as ... a friend? Maybe. Jaejoong isn’t sure. It still is really too soon.

Once again their peace is destroyed by a sharp sound; this time it is his cell phone ringing, but luckily it is not Jihoon, but work.

Jaejoong answers it with a “hello” that is more of a happy sigh than words.

Junsu chuckles. “Well, well, well. Sounds like someone wasn’t lying. I’m hurt, hyung.”

“What?”

“Jihoon was in here yesterday bitching about your new boytoy and you just sound so very well satisfied that I can see he was right. Is that why you took two days off?”

Jaejoong feels himself blushing. “Maybe.”

“Yes, well, Ahjumma Park is here for her appointment.”

“Fuck. She is early.”

“Do you even know what time it is?”

Jaejoong glances at a clock and curses.

“Yeah. You are late.”

“I’ll be there. Wash her up for me?”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save your ass again.”

“It’s why you’re my favorite.”

“You better bring your favorite something to eat.”

Jaejoong hangs up on him and meets Yunho’s golden brown eyes. “Sorry, baby. I really have to go.”

Yunho frowns and says, “You’re supposed to call me Pet.”

Jaejoong sits up and says, “What if I don’t want to?”

“What? You’re supposed to.”

“I know, and you’re supposed to show me a little more respect.”

Yunho smirks. “True.”

Jaejoong stands and grabs a pair of jeans from his dresser. He slips them on, no underwear and pulls a tight ribbed tanktop over his head.

“Master is sexy.”

Jaejoong turns to him with a smile and his breath catches at how beautiful Yunho is with morning light brushing his skin and bathing his hair in gold. He moves to the bed and leans over him for a light kiss.

“I’m going to call you Honey, instead.”

Yunho makes a face. “Why?”

“Because your hair reminds me of honey. Sweet, perfect golden honey.”

Yunho smiles and says, “Okay. I like that.”

(=^ェ^=)

Yunho does not like the way Baby acts with Changmin. He understands Baby’s need to be a pet and have a master. He has the same need, but he doesn’t want to be that mindless, that catlike. He also doesn’t know if Jaejoong, his Master, expects that of him. It’s only been a couple of weeks, and it isn’t like Yunho isn’t thankful. He really is. He loves having a home and he loves having a master that takes care of him.

But he’s been on his own for so long that it is very difficult for him to be submissive. He doesn’t like to crawl. He doesn’t want his food on the floor. He doesn’t want to only meow and not talk. He hasn't had to do any of that since his days in the King's palace, and he doesn't really want to do it again.

He knows that Baby is happy, satisfied and ecstatic with his Master.

Yunho wonders what Jaejoong expects. Beyond calling him “Honey,” Jaejoong does not really treat him like a cat. Well, the petting is really really nice. And the scratching, and the pampering. Yunho does like that.

And he loves the spot of carpet that is warmed by the afternoon sun. It is usually where Jaejoong finds him, after coming home from work, and sits next to him, petting and touching his skin.

Yunho loves that. He does not want that to go away. He will be a cat if it means he has to stay.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong is a little nervous. Not because he’s afraid that Yunho will reject him, but just because this makes everything permanent. They’ve done the rules a bit out of order. Kisses and touching and sleeping curled up together before the collar. But Yunho, his pretty Honey, doesn’t seem to care. He hasn’t changed his behavior toward Jaejoong. He’s a little touchier, a little more apt to smile and surprise him with a kiss on his cheek, or hands at his waist and hips.

Yunho has a bit of an obsession with his waist.

Jaejoong has a bit of an obsession with his Honey’s hair.

He runs his finger over the golden brown braided collar that almost matches Yunho’s hair, hooking his knuckle on the loop and then along the blue tag that says “Honey” in a block script. There isn’t a bell like on Baby’s collar. It seems just a bit cliche to Jaejoong, and the bells on Junsu’s cats drive him absolutely nuts. He hopes the hoop will get more use than a bell anyway.

But that is part of the problem. Part of the nervousness.

Jaejoong hasn’t really ever been a “top” in the typical sense of the word. He likes being fucked as much as he liked fucking. What is Yunho going to want? His Honey seems to be the domineering type, if he can make assumptions based on how many kisses he initiates, how he holds Jaejoong around the waist.

Changmin keeps warning him that it’s what the cat wants. This relationship will be whatever Yunho wants. What if Yunho wants and ends up just like Baby?

Jaejoong isn't sure what he will do. He does not want a pet. He doesn’t mind Yunho calling him Master, but as his master, Jaejoong is going to be very clear on what he expects before he gives Yunho the collar. Even if it means that Yunho may leave him.


	2. Life is the flower for which love is the honey. - Victor Hugo

Yunho steps out of the shower and dries off mostly with a towel. He runs it through his hair and over his tail before wrapping it around his waist. The smell of coffee draws him out to the living room, and Jaejoong is sitting on the couch, with two cups on the coffee table. Yunho sits on the floor, legs crossed, lap barely covered by the towel and sips at his perfectly doctored cup of coffee.

It isn’t long before a brush runs through his hair, and Yunho purrs and preens under the attention. Jaejoong likes to braid his hair and twist it up and around his ears in different styles. Yunho doesn’t mind. He likes that Jaejoong likes play with it.

When he’s done brushing, his Master says, “Sit up here on the couch with me.”

Yunho sets his coffee mug on the table and sits next to Jaejoong. His breath catches at the collar in Jaejoong’s hands.

“Master?”

Jaejoong smiles. “It’s long overdue, isn’t it?”

Yunho shrugs. He turns to face Jaejoong, sitting cross-legged on the couch. Jaejoong’s eyes drop to his lap, where the towel gapes, before he looks right at Yunho’s face.

“I’m going to say something that is going to ... well, just ... wait. Let me say this and then explain, okay? Don’t freak out.”

Yunho ponders him and then dread fills him. “Master?”

“Just let me explain,” Jaejoong says, looking at the collar in his hands. “I want to put this on you, I really, really do. But I don’t want a pet.”

Yunho inhales sharply. Hurt and rejection slam through him and he leans away from Jaejoong, whimpering.

“Hey,” Jaejoong says softly. “Hey. Listen to me, okay? I need you to listen to me. I want you to stay here with me, I want you to be here, but you need to understand what I expect. What I want.”

Yunho tries to swallow, but he can feel his eyes sting with unshed tears.

“Oh, Honey, come on.” Jaejoong rubs fingers over his cheeks. “I want you. I want you. Take a deep breath, come on.”

Yunho takes a few deep breaths and then glares at him. “You’re about to get claws in your face, Master.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “I know. Just listen, okay?”

Yunho nods.

“I want you, Honey, I do. But you have to understand that I don’t want a pet like Baby. Changmin’s Baby is sweet and adorable, but he isn’t what I want. I don’t want you to be like that. I don’t. I want you to talk to me and lay with me and fuck me, god, I want you to fuck me. I don’t need a docile slave, Yunho. I don’t. I want a partner, someone I can take out with me, dress up with me, go to dinner with, go out with. I don’t want a housecat.”

Yunho looks at him for a moment and rolls his eyes. “Stupid humans,” he mutters.

“What?”

He pushes at Jaejoong’s shoulders and climbs into his lap. “I am much older than Yoochun is. I remember when Yoochun was born. We were both palace cats, you know. It’s been more than four hundred years since I’ve had a master, and for Yoochun, his last master was in the forties, so he isn’t like me. I’m not like him. He was born in the palace, and I was a street cat even back then who caught the eye of one of the King's daughters. Look, it is nice to have a master, but I don’t need one. I haven’t needed a master for a long time. I knew what it was like before I was a palace cat and I didn’t have a master. But Baby is a purebred, spoiled rotten thing and loves the pampering and the attention and just being with a Master.”

Jaejoong smiles. “I forget how fucking old you are.”

Yunho laughs. “Yeah, but I’m still cute.”

“You are, and sweet as honey.”

Yunho rolls his eyes again, though he is secretly pleased. He picks up the collar where Jaejoong tossed it and slips it over his neck. Jaejoong tuts at him and takes over, fastening it tightly. Yunho smiles and leans forward for a kiss.

“I don’t like to crawl all the time,” Yunho says, “I don’t like to eat my food off the floor all the time. I don’t like to be more cat than human all the time. I can be, when the situation calls for it, but--” Yunho growls into his mouth. “--you’re too pretty to not be worshiped, too. And fucked. I have no problems at all fucking you.”

Jaejoong trails his finger over the collar and says, “I may want to wear this.”

“I may want you to,” Yunho says and smirks just as their lips meet again.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong comes home on a Wednesday with a garment bag thrown over his arm. He smiles at his gorgeous catboy, sunning his honey-colored skin on his favorite red rug. He fights the urge to drop everything and join him on the floor. He is absolutely naked.

“Welcome home, Master.”

“Thank you, Honey.”

Yunho stretches, claws digging into the rug, before gracefully rolling to his feet. Jaejoong’s mouth waters and then burns when Yunho kisses him, arms sliding under his shirt and fingertip shoving into the back of his jeans.

It’s a short kiss, before Yunho pulls away and smiles at the dazed look on Jaejoong’s face. “I’ve missed you today.”

Jaejoong has to swallow and blink before he can say. “I missed you, too. I have a present for you.” He lifts his arm.

“Clothes?” Yunho makes a face.

Jaejoong laughs. “Yes, clothes, but they are sexy clothes that I am going to want to rip off you. Now, get dressed.”

“I’m already naked, if that’s the end result, why complicate it?”

Jaejoong smiles and puts his hand on Yunho’s bare hip. “Because I am taking you out to dinner.”

Yunho pouts. “Fine. But it better be seafood, and it better be excellent.”

“It will, to both.”

Jaejoong slips into the bathroom as Yunho unzips the garment bag. There is no way he’ll be able to watch Yunho put on a suit without immediately wanting to take it off. He quickly showers to rinse any stray bits of hair from his skin, and then goes to the bedroom and the closet for his own slacks, blue button down, and a sport coat.

When he returns to the living room, the temptation to take off the clothes is much much worse.

Yunho in a suit is a beautiful thing. The slate gray matches well with Yunho’s golden hair (which Yunho has already twisted up in places to hide both his cat ears and the lack of human ears). The jacket is a simple cut up top since Yunho’s shoulder are already broad and square. The cut frames his torso and shows off his chest (covered by a bright white shirt and two buttons undone) before hugging close to his ass. It is too long for his height, but any shorter and it would show his tail, but Yunho has a lot of practice hiding it and Jaejoong only sees it because he’s looking for it.

Now his cock on the other hand ...

“You need boxers.”

Yunho smirks. “No, I don’t. I know exactly where I want your eyes.”

Jaejoong groans and moves closer to him. “And everyone else’s.”

“Let them look.” He leans down and kisses Jaejoong softly. “Did you get me shoes?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay. Shall we go?”

Jaejoong nods but clutches at the lapels on the jacket. “You are gorgeous.”

“So are you. So I’d say we’re perfect for each other.”

“Yeah ... perfect.”

(=^ェ^=)

Yunho adores his master, absolutely adores him. Granted, he is supposed to, but Yunho adores Jaejoong because he’s beautiful and funny and kind. He’s so sincere and respectful. It’s mind blowing to see him out of his house, out among people and how he bows to people and genuinely smiles at everyone.

Well, expect the people that look at Yunho’s crotch. Those (men and women) get scowls and Yunho gets a very possessive squeeze to his thigh, ass or arm depending on where they are at.

Even though it upsets his master a little bit, it is so worth it when they are finally home (and it is Yunho’s home, the first in a very long time) and Jaejoong slams him against the door and kisses him. Yunho lets him for only a moment and then switches their positions, he gets a leg between Jaejoong and rocks against his erection.

Jaejoong moans, head tilted back and Yunho sucks the pale skin of his neck into his mouth.

“Master,” Yunho croons (only partly sarcastic since Jaejoong is definitely not in control).

Jaejoong moans again.

“Master, may I take us to bed?”

“Yes, fuck yes, please.”

Yunho pulls away and grabs his hand, dragging him through the apartment. When they get to the bedroom, Jaejoong is slightly more in control of himself and Yunho vows to destroy it.

“Strip,” he says and obeys his own command, sliding the jacket from his shoulders. The shirt is ripped open and he slices the button on the pants off with a sharp nail. They slither to the floor, and Yunho turns to see Jaejoong still clothed and watching him with his mouth open and his tongue licking at his lower lip.

“Ten seconds before I start ripping your clothes apart,” Yunho says.

Jaejoong only manages his jacket and four buttons before Yunho pounces. He pushes Jaejoong to the bed and falls to his knees, between Jaejoong’s legs. His claws make quick work of the delicate fabric of his pants and he rips Jaejoong’s boxers open. As soon as he has access to his cock, he forgets about everything else. He holds it up, shoves it into his mouth and sucks on the tender head. Jaejoong grips his hair and curls up with a cry of Yunho’s name.

With a mental smirk, Yunho takes all of Jaejoong’s cock into his throat. He bobs his head while shredding the rest of his boxers and pants. He finally pulls away only to remove the tatters of clothing and survey his work.

Jaejoong is breathless, eyes half-lidded, lips dark from chewing on them. His pale skin is flush and his normally perfect hair is a mess around his head.

“Gorgeous,” Yunho says and pushes at Jaejoong’s knees.

Jaejoong whimpers but grips them, lifting them up. Yunho slides his ass to the edge of the bed and buries his face between his cheeks. The first touch of Yunho’s rough tongue to Jaejoong’s entrance has Jaejoong screaming, the second lick has him begging, and the third has him letting go of his knees, flinging his legs in the air and reaching above him for a pillow to hang on to.

Yunho purrs while he licks, tongue pressing firmly against his puckered opening.

“Yunho, Yunho, Honey, please! Please!”

Yunho hushes him, though he doubts he hears it through his wild whimpers. He presses a finger to his crinkled skin and licks around it before pressing in gently. He knows where Jaejoong’s lube is from previous explorations of the apartment, but doesn’t yet get up to retrieve it. He uses his tongue and his finger to drive Jaejoong crazy, sucking at his ass and sliding claws up his thighs, lightly, of course.

Jaejoong grips behind his knee with one hand and strokes his cock with the other. He clamps around Yunho’s finger, and his entire body tenses.

Yunho pulls away.

Jaejoong curses at him, hand still on his cock.

Yunho chuckles and moves up his body, licking at tattooed skin and his budded nipples with his rough tongue. His erection throbs against Jaejoong’s cleft.

“God, Yunho, please.”

“I need lube, Master.”

Jaejoong moans. “Hurry, Honey.”

Yunho presses a short kiss to his lips and stands. “Scoot up on the bed.”

Jaejoong does as he’s told while Yunho gets the lube from the dresser.

“Do you want prep?” Yunho asks as he pours lube on his dick.

Jaejoong eyes his cock and then nods. “Yes, please.”

Yunho chuckles and pushes two slick fingers into Jaejoong’s body. He moans, hips curling up and grips behind his knees again. Yunho preps him quickly, spinning, spreading and pumping his fingers into Jaejoong quickly.

Jaejoong probably isn’t ready when Yunho pulls his fingers away, but he lines up his cock and thrusts into him anyway. Jaejoong cries out, body scrambling for comfort, and Yunho grips behind his knees, bends his legs back and thrusts, watching as his thick cock stretches Jaejoong open.

Jaejoong whimpers, “Honey,” and Yunho looks down at him. He holds out his hands and pouts through a moan, “Kiss me.”

Yunho hooks Jaejoong’s knees at his elbows and leans over him for a deep kiss. Their tongues move faster than Yunho thrusts and he stays buried in Jaejoong, enjoying the feel of a body around him for the first time in a long time.

“Beautiful Master,” Yunho whispers. “My beautiful master.”

Jaejoong nods, hands reaching up and tangling in Yunho’s hair. They catch in the twists Yunho used to hide his ears and he growls in frustration.

Yunho chuckles and says, “Next time I suck on your cock, I’ll leave it down and you can pull it all you want.”

“Oh, god. Faster, please, go faster.”

Yunho puts his hands next to Jaejoong’s head and his legs wrap around Yunho’s back, feet finding his tail. Jaejoong whimpers and rubs against the soft fur with his toes. Yunho shivers, grunting as he pumps his hips faster.

Jaejoong’s fingers dig into his shoulders, and their lips meet again and again for more kisses and licks.

“Let me, let me ...” Jaejoong pushes at his hip and Yunho lifts his so Jaejoong can wrap a hand around his cock. He strokes quickly, biting his lip against moans, and his body pulses around Yunho’s cock, and Yunho stops for a moment before knocking Jaejoong’s hand away and replacing it with his own.

Jaejoong keens, body tight and on edge. He’s panting and whimpering, moving his hips for just that much needed relief from Yunho’s cock, and then he’s coming, screaming, and shuddering through his orgasm and painting his chest and stomach in thick ropes of white.

Yunho’s eyes shut at the tightness around his cock. He takes his hand away, pulls out, and uses Jaejoong’s come to stroke himself off. Only a few pumps of his hand before thrusting back inside him and thrusting fast, slapping their bodies together, until he comes and shudders and collapses, his release pumping into Jaejoong’s body.

Jaejoong’s arms wrap around his back, and lips and tongue and teeth nip at his neck.

Yunho purrs, loud and heavy, as their bodies relax.

Content. Happy.

Yunho lifts his head and smiles down at Jaejoong. “Master is amazing.”

“Oh god,” Jaejoong moans, “so is Honey. Such sweet Honey.”

Yunho pushes up and shivers as his cock slips from Jaejoong. He presses his fingers inside him instead, just for a moment and pulls them out covered in come. He slips them over Jaejoong’s lips and his Master licks them clean.

“Yeah,” Jaejoong whispers. “Sweet, sweet honey.”

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong wakes up pleasantly sore and content. Yunho is on his stomach next to him, one hand flung over Jaejoong’s chest and their legs twisted together. Yunho’s hair is a mess and there is a purpling bite on his shoulder. Jaejoong traces it with a fingertip.

Yunho starts purring as Jaejoong’s hand travels down his body.

His catboy is gorgeous. Perfect. Amazing. His strong back, thick thighs (oh god his thighs), and sculpted shoulders. Jaejoong turns to his side to touch more skin and massages Yunho’s ass. And then his tail, rubbing his hand up the brown and white striped fur.

Yunho’s purrs get louder.

Jaejoong curls on top of him, lips against his shoulder, hand cupping his ass and fingers slipping into his cleft.

“Master,” Yunho moans and moves his hand. The bottle of lube is clutched in clawed fingers.

Jaejoong chuckles and takes it. He slicks up his fingers and slides one from the base of his tail to his entrance.

Yunho meows, a pleading noise that has Jaejoong’s cock throbbing. He presses in two fingers, adding his own desperate moans to Yunho’s at how tight his body is. He kisses up the back of his neck, moving his hair with his nose.

“Master,” he gasps. “Master, please.”

Jaejoong shifts behind him on his knees. With a firm grip on his hips, he pulls Yunho to his knees. He pushes three fingers into him and leans down to kiss and lick the skin just at the edge of his tail.

“Please,” Yunho said again, this time with a desperate meow at the end of it.

Jaejoong dumps lube onto his erection and strokes himself a few times. He lines himself up, uses his fingers for direction, and pushes into Yunho’s body. He shuts his eyes with a moan, pulls out and presses back in. He stops, tries to catch his breath.

“Master, please,” Yunho whimpers, and Jaejoong smiles at him while sliding his hands over his gorgeous thighs.

“Patience, Honey.”

Yunho grumbles and tears into the pillow with his nails.

Jaejoong laughs. “Gonna pay for that.”

“You’re gonna pay if you don’t fucking move.”

Jaejoong laughs louder and slides his hands up Yunho’s back. “Such a sexy, demanding kitty.” He gets a good grip on Yunho’s tense thighs and thrusts. After less than a minute, Jaejoong decides that being inside Yunho is probably the best feeling in the world. Well, second best, having Yunho inside him the night before felt pretty damn good.

Fucking hell. They are a tie. Both feelings. Both awesome.

Yunho’s yowls echo around the bedroom. He meets Jaejoong’s thrusts and slaps their bodies together. His tail tightens around Jaejoong and Jaejoong can’t handle the tightness around his cock. After only a few minutes, he vows to outlast his cat one of these days, but not this day.

“Fuck, Yunho Honey, fuck.” He presses a hand between Yunho’s shoulders, body pressed against his as he empties himself into his catboy and shudders through his orgasm.

Yunho continues to purr and roll his hips back. But it’s too sensitive so Jaejoong pulls out and lands on his back next to him.

Yunho pouts at him and Jaejoong smiles. “Hang on a second.”

Yunho crawls over him, purring even louder as they kiss. It really is so easy to wrap his legs around Yunho’s body and moan when their cocks brush together.

Jaejoong’s phone rings with Junsu’s ringtone.

“Fucking hell,” Jaejoong gasps and tilts his head back, arm scrambling for his phone on the bedside table.

Yunho bites at his neck and down his chest, licking at the butterfly tattoo. His tongue goes over his nipple just as Jaejoong answers the call with a breathy hello.

Junsu laughs. “Not a good time?”

Jaejoong moans.

“I seem to be calling you at bad times.”

“Maybe you should stop calling.”

Junsu snorts. “Maybe you should come into work when you say you will.”

“I’m ... sick,” Jaejoong says with a gasp as Yunho’s fingers press into his body. He rocks his body up.

“Sick, my ass.”

The phone is taken from his hands and Jaejoong protests until Yunho places his other hand over Jaejoong’s mouth.

“Hi,” Yunho says. “Can he call you back, please? ... Yes, I’m about to shove my dick in his ass, it really isn’t a good time ... I know, he’s such a dirty, naughty Master, isn’t he?”

Jaejoong moans.

“He doesn’t have to sit down for his job, right? ... Good, because he won’t be able to.”

“Oh fucking god.”

Yunho leans over and kisses him. “Junsu says you can come in late, but he wants to meet this god of yours.”

Jaejoong whimpers and nods.

(=^ェ^=)

Yunho smirks as his Master limps into his salon. A man whistles at him. A few of the other stylists smile and laugh. His master glowers and flips them off before going to the front desk.

“Oh my god, are you the sex god?” the man who whistled says loudly. He has pink hair and piercings in his lip, nose, eyebrow and ears. It’s hard not to get distracted with the way the light flickers through the piercings. Yunho really wants to touch. Maybe he’ll get Jaejoong to pierce his lip and give him something else to play with besides the piercings in his ears.

“You must be Junsu,” Yunho says and smiles. He must be polite to this one if only because Jaejoong told him they are on-again, off-again lovers. He vows to never give Jaejoong a reason to go back on-again with him.

“Wow. Your hair is amazing. No wonder Jaejoong likes you.”

Yunho smiles and twists his head so Junsu can see the intricacies of his design. He’s spent a lot of years learning how to hide his ears underneath it.

“Actually,” Yunho says, “it’s the thighs.”

Junsu throws his head back and laughs. “Oh my god, Jaejoong!”

“Shut up!”

“And the cock,” Yunho adds.

Junsu clings to his shoulder to keep himself up while he laughs. Yunho smiles at Jaejoong, who is flushing almost as pink as Junsu’s hair. He winks at him.

Junsu finally calms down enough to lead Yunho to a couch where their customers wait. One of the other girls hands him a cup of tea that he takes with a polite thank you.

“So, we know why Jaejoong likes you,” Junsu says, “why do you like him?”

Yunho smiles at Jaejoong, sips his tea and says, “Because he is a good master,” throwing Junsu into another bout of laughter that is much harder to tame.

It’s only a couple hours later (hours that Yunho has spent comfortably watching his Master work, and Jaejoong is so good at what he does), that the door opens and Yunho launches to his feet, hissing before remembering himself.

Jihoon smirks at him. “Down kitty,” he says, and for a moment Yunho wonders if he’s been revealed, but even self-satisfied assholes are always shocked when faced with his ears and tail.

“Get out,” Yunho says.

“I second that,” Junsu says. “Jihoon, you do not have an appointment today.”

“I doubt he does either.”

“True, but he’s welcome here, you are not.”

“Hello, My Rose,” Jihoon calls through the salon.

Yunho has to take a very deep breath and control himself, but can’t help but ask, “Are you calling him that because of the red bites I left all over his body this morning?”

Jihoon glares at him.

“Don’t make me call the police,” Junsu says.

“There is nothing that says I cannot be here. I thought you were getting a restraining order.”

“We have the right to refuse service to anyone we want,” Jaejoong says from his station where he is looking at hair and not at Jihoon. “And I own this place. It’s mine. You’re trespassing.”

“The building is not yours.”

Jaejoong does not say anything, but sets down his scissors. His hands are shaking, and Yunho does not know how to fix this for him. He can’t in the same way he did last time. So he turns to Junsu and says, “Please call the police.”

Junsu picks up the phone.

Jaejoong says his name, and bites his lip. Indecisive.

Yunho looks over at him and decides that yes, he can solve the problem the same way, because even Jaejoong’s customer is glaring at Jihoon. He moves into the salon and smiles and Jaejoong does not stop him from sliding a hand around his waist and brushing bangs from his eyes.

“Please, Master,” Yunho whispers, and the girl in the chair gasps, but she’s the only one who has heard. “Please, Master. Just let us do this.”

Junsu talks into the phone, but Jihoon sits on the couch and flips through the magazines, nonchalant. Arrogant.

Yunho wants to scratch his eyes out. He feels his eyes narrow to slits, and again he has to keep himself from hissing.

Jaejoong finally leans into his shoulder. “Okay, Honey. Okay.”

“You have five minutes,” Junsu says and puts down the phone.

“My Rose doesn’t want me to leave.”

“Yes, I do,” Jaejoong says and turns his head, resting his cheek on Yunho’s shoulder. Yunho feels him smile. “I want you to leave and then leave me alone. There will be a restraining order against you.”

Jihoon stands up and smiles sweetly at him. “We belong together, My Pet.”

Yunho inhales sharply and suddenly understands why Jaejoong did not want to call him Pet.

There is a collective sigh when Jihoon turns around and leaves the salon. When the police arrive, one of them actually finds Jihoon at another store down the street, and Jaejoong reluctantly, though forcefully, says that he wants a restraining order. The police talk to everyone in the salon, even Yunho, who tells them about the day that Jihoon had come to Jaejoong’s apartment. A building with an access code that Jihoon does not have.

Yunho knows that Jaejoong feels badly about it, not about barring Jihoon from his life, but creating such an inconvenience for everyone else. That is part of Jaejoong’s problem and part of why Yunho is falling in love with him. Jaejoong is so selfless.

Maybe not in bed, where he is a demanding slut, which is another reason why Yunho his falling in love with him.

When the police finally leave, Junsu kicks them out of the salon, with an order for Yunho, “to put a smile back on his face.”

Yunho hopes he can.

(=^ェ^=)

Jaejoong hates feeling caged in his own home, but he understands why Junsu and Yunho are ganging up on him to stay inside. Just for the week. Until the restraining order is official. But he is restless the next few days, so he cooks and cleans and designs his next tattoo: a cluster of plumerias in a pool of honey dripping over the words “HONEY”. For a bit of fun, he draws a few bees flying above the flowers. A quick sketch to take to the shop.

“I like it,” Yunho says and kisses his shoulder.

“I like you,” Jaejoong replies and looks up.

Yunho laughs and settles into his lap, purring and rubbing against his chin. “Should we go out tonight? You’ve been in this apartment for too long.”

Jaejoong sighs, arms wrapping around Yunho’s naked waist and sliding down to his thigh. His purring increases. It’s amazing how relaxing that is.

“Just for ice cream. Down the street. That’s all.”

Jaejoong agrees, but only to make Yunho feel better. He really does not want to get off the couch. “You’ll have to put clothes on.”

Yunho licks at his chin. “You’ll have to take them off me later, that’s worth putting them on.”

Jaejoong chuckles. “Go get dressed.” Yunho presses a firm kiss to his lips before standing and swaying his way through the apartment. Jaejoong’s mouth waters (as it always does) at the sight of his naked thighs, ass and tail. He shuts his eyes, leans his head back on the couch and tries not to think of anything, especially not of Yunho’s body. But that’s better than thinking of other things.

“Are you going to change?” Yunho asks.

Jaejoong glances over at him, dressed in tight jeans and a t-shirt that is molded to his chest. He licks his lips. Yunho laughs and goes into the bathroom. Jaejoong stands up and heads to the bedroom to change from his sweatpants. He slips off his sweats and stops, staring at the braided collar on the bedside table. Yunho never wears it when they go out for obvious reasons.

Jaejoong fingers the leather and decides that if he can’t talk Yunho into staying in the house, then he’ll convince him.

\---

Yunho is about to go into the room to check on Jaejoong when his master finally comes out.

Naked. Fucking naked. He stares at tattooed skin and licks his lips. He’s about to admonish him, say something about going out, when he catches sight of ears on his head, a collar ... his collar ... on his neck.

He moans.

Jaejoong smiles and drops to his hands and knees and crawls to him. His eyes shut with a low groan, and Yunho understands why. The fluffy tail plug he found last week in a drawer is shoved up Jaejoong’s ass.

Jaejoong rubs his face on Yunho’s jean-clad thigh and meows.

“Fucking hell,” Yunho mutters and sits before he falls over. Jaejoong crawls between his legs and rubs against his crotch. Yunho grips the collar and yanks on it.

Jaejoong pouts at him, sitting back on his knees. There is a ring of blue at the base of his erection, and silvery clamps on his nipples, already pulled tight from the chain attached to the hoop on the collar. There’s also a leash. A fucking leash.

Yunho wraps it around his hand and pulls, sliding his other hand around the back of Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong meows.

“God damn it, you should come with a warning label.”

With a smirk, Jaejoong strokes cock. “Warning. Contents under pressure.”

Growling, Yunho leans forward to kiss him and ponders all the different ways he can play with his master.

(=^ェ^=) 1 month later (=^ェ^=)

“You’re an idiot,” Junsu says as he inspects the bright red skin and brightly colored tattoo now etched into Jaejoong’s skin just above his hip. Right at his waist.

Jaejoong smiles. “Why?”

Junsu rolls his eyes. “You shouldn’t get someone’s name tattooed on your skin.”

“Coulda sworn I had your name etched into my back, or do I need to make sure it’s still there?”

Junsu waves that away. “That’s different. We’re not dating. We’re best friends. I saved your ass and your life and your business. You love me. My name deserves to be permanently marked on your body.”

“This isn’t even Yunho’s name.”

“Please,” Junsu drawls with another eye roll. “I’ve heard you call him 'Honey' so many times that it might as well be his official name.”

Jaejoong smiles over at his pretty catboy, who smiles back. “It's fine. And besides. I love my Honey, too.”

Yunho’s smile widens even more and he launches himself over to Jaejoong’s lap. Their lips collide and Jaejoong winces when Yunho’s jeans drag over the tender skin at the new tattoo.

“Disgusting,” Junsu mutters and a moment later the door shuts behind him.

Yunho starts purring as soon as he’s gone. He pulls away from Jaejoong’s lips and smiles. “You love me?”

“Yes.”

“That’s not allowed, Master.”

Jaejoong pouts.

“And it is definitely not allowed for me to love you back.”

“Do you?”

“Stupid human,” Yunho murmurs as their lips meet again.

“Ya!” Jaejoong shouts and pushes him away.

Yunho smiles and trails a claw over his cheek and the backs of his fingers over his neck. Jaejoong grumbles even as their lips meet again and he pushes his hands into the back of Yunho’s jeans. His tail suddenly waves behind and Jaejoong runs a finger over the soft fur.

Their lips part for only a moment, a moment just long enough for Yunho to whisper, “I love you, Master.”

“I love you, Honey,” is muffled by Yunho’s demanding mouth.


End file.
